Finding The Dream
by LoveNut17
Summary: It's been 3 years outside Unova for Hilda, White, or Touko (Which ever you prefer XD) and now she returns empty handed on her search for her dream. But what happens when she comes face to face with that very dream once more and the reminders of their past together? Read to find out Rated Mature for sexual happenings later on! N x White Touko Hilda
1. Prologue

"_Touko! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you! Touko! Well, then… Farewell!" _It was these words he said that stayed in the back of my mind for so long. Just before he left, it was these words that my enemy, my companion, my equal, and my friend said to me just before leaving. _"Friend" _however, I am not sure how much truth that title has when I think of him.

It's been three years now since then and I had left Unova in mid winter. However, it is summer now, and after three years of constant searching on my journey and my constant search for him and that dream so long ago, I am returning back to Unova empty handed it seems. No dream. No N. Nothing more than my old Samurott, who's been with me till the end, and a new companion who I gained on my journey, a Rapidash, I came across within the tall grass on my way through a wood. I have let Zekrom go very shortly after my departure with Unova. Zekrom wasn't meant to be my pokemon forever. No pokemon I've caught is meant for that. N had taught me that much back in Unova. I tried twice now to release Samurott but he has refused to leave my side. _"I wonder…whatever happened to Bianca? To Cheren? Did they succeed in their dreams?" _I question to myself constantly as I walk down the narrow path. I have been asking myself these kinds of questions constantly. _"Will I see him again? Does he miss me? Does he even remember me? How much has he changed? Will he notice how much I've changed? Will we even see each other again?" _ These questions pounded at my brain until it hurt and to say the least, it had become annoying. _"What does it matter what he thinks! I've done so much! Haven't I?" _I would think to myself, in attempt to silence my screaming thoughts but the attempt was in vain as they only persisted until I was forced to give up by my own stubborn nature.

I scuffed and kicked a rock with my black boots that were once neatly fixed with pink laces but now worn out and a little dirty from the travel. I can hear the remainder of money I have left in my bag from this long journey, as they hit against my two used pokeballs. A couple moments passed, only enough to cover about two yards, before I would lift up my head to have my eyes greeted with a sign. This sign must have just been painted in the last few months because I recalled passing it in a sprint with its tattered wood and chipping paint. Now, it shined the words that spoke home to me. It was a welcoming to the end of a failed journey, the embrace of family and friends who would be there for me no matter what I came back with or without, and to say the least, a bittersweet greeting none the less. It felt right, as I ran pass this sign that lit so brightly in the sun, once again. I didn't doubt for a minute that it would have felt wrong had I not done so. The sign read the sweet words "Welcome to Unova" and with all its comfort it gave me, I ran down the path that was leading me home.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home Touko

**Chapter 1  
**

I ran through the woods and cut through the caves; surprised that I had remembered such paths that led back home but was too eager to notice. I suppose I was running so fast that I didn't mind where I was going because the next thing I know, I tripped and landed nearly face first. I actually laughed it off, got right back to my feet and continued my sprint through the path. I had only made it so far though, to the entrance of Nimbasa city, when I reached a needed point of a small break. However, to say the least, I was far from prepared to stop now! Or, so that _was _the case, till my blue eyes set upon the brightly lit Ferris wheel. "_Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." _And with that memory, as if I could hear his very voice ringing in my ears like he was right next to me, I felt the warm sting in my gut, the lump in my throat and faint spin in my head. All of which swarmed around me like symptoms to a terrible disease.

It was dark enough for the ride to light the sky nicely. So nicely, it almost disturbed me how I had not noticed it before. The air so warm and relaxing though that, with a sigh and following shake of the head, I went bolting once more out of Nimbasa city and down the familiar paths I took so many times through my very first journey.

I could feel the brightening smile spread across my face as I finally, with night lurking just behind me, made it back home. I swung open the door and walked inside with a relief clear as day on my face as I greeted my mom, who was supposedly three years older now but just as jumpy and healthy from when I left this region. She was at the dining table, tweaking the silverware and place mats that lay neatly along its sides. It only took her seconds before looking over and seeing me and I watched as her exhausted face turned into one of a loving and proud mother's. "Touko! You've come back!" She exclaimed and I laughed as she came quickly to wrap her arms around me. I return the embrace tightly to the point of clutching her by the shirt helplessly and burying my face into her. My mom was one of the few I could open up to and not someone I had to be the strong and tough trainer everyone saw. Nothing, as I learned right then and there, had changed in my absence for her. I was still her precious and only little girl and just from the way she held me, I knew that wouldn't change.

"I missed you mom," I say just loud enough for her to hear. She gave a laugh of relief. We held each other for another moment before she pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Dear, you must be must be so tired. And hungry! Go upstairs and take a shower while I set up a nice dinner for you alright! Go give your pokemon a rest too! I have so much to talk to you about since you were gone!" Mom said with excitement. I gave a laugh at her enthusiasm and parted with her to go give my pokemon a rest and to wash up like she had said to do. I won't lie though, hearing her sound as though I had missed a great deal in my absence made me a little too anxious in the shower as well as getting dressed to where I was bouncing so hard in excitement until I fell on both occasions.

After I was all nice and clean and my pokemon had the time to rest, I came rushing downstairs to accompany my mother with the dinner she had set up while I was upstairs. She covered all what she had heard on the news about the newest trainers and their own adventures. How Bianca had become mixed in with her studies and decided to continue her life's journey in studying pokemon. How Cheren had become so knowledgeable of his pokemon and how they learned together to become strong and leading to their rise as a gym leader of normal type pokemon. It made me happy to hear how far they both had come and how they had become so successful in finding and achieving their dreams. But when she had mentioned more to nothing about N, my heart sank. _"Is he all you can think about?!" _my thoughts screamed and I had to shake off the uncomfortable state my mind was starting to re-enter. However, I chose not to share these feelings as I wanted to enjoy the time I had with my mom.

Through the night, my mom and I shared laughs and stories and ate a warm meal. It was at the end though; she decided to share with me what she apparently really wanted to say from the beginning of my arrival.

"Touko," she started, "I had not yet gotten a chance to tell you, since you've been gone at least, but your old friend had dropped by last year. Said something about wanting to tell you how he really feels. His name though…what was his name…," my mother stumbled.

My breath had been taken and put on hold as I watched my mother stumble in her mind for a name. That damn name. It almost took me a moment to break through my paralyzed thoughts to just simply speak.

"Was his name N?" I asked hesitantly and with that, my mother jolted with the snap of her two fingers and a laugh.

"That was the one! N! What a peculiar name he has…," My mother said with a laugh, completely oblivious to the pale color my face took on in that very moment.

I arose slowly from the table, causing my mother to take some notice, but it was far too late to stop any action of mine.

"Dear, are you alright?" she asked worriedly and I forced a smile in return.

"Yeah! I think I am just going to take my pokemon out for a night time walk! Get my mind off things I guess," I said, encouraging the thought I was ok to my mother and watched as ease and agreement set into her before moving to leave.

"Alright dear! Well, just be careful and have a nice walk!" she said as she stood too to take the dishes to the sink.

Once her back faced me, I was off into a sprint. My long brown hair waved behind me as a bolted for the door, picking up my bag and pokemon on my way out. I ran and grabbed my bike that lay against the side of my house and moved with it tightly in grip. I may not fully understand what made me run as fast as I did or what sent the feeling of fevered licks of fire against my cheeks but I knew it wasn't something I was prepared to ignore. I refused to ignore this! I didn't even know if N was still in Unova town but I was prepared to take that risk. I would search all around Unova to just see what's become of him, to just know whether my dream was still in arms reach. And so, from there, I rode my bike out of town and went off on what would be my next attempt, no, my next adventure, to find my dream, just as that very dream had asked me to do so long ago.


	3. Chapter 2: Friendly Reunion

**Chapter 2**

I was pretty tired from the long run home that it came to no shock when I didn't make it past Accumula Town before running out of breath and having to take a seat on a bench facing the Pokemon Center. Memories flooded my mind in that moment. Memories taking me back to the very first battle I had with a stranger, at the time, named N. Memories of how me and him met right here. _"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!" _This line, this…this memory replayed over and over again in my head much like a broken record. I clutched my head in my hands and dropped it down to my knees.

"How long has it been N…since we battled like that," I asked myself quietly. "No pressure, nothing but fun on our shoulders as we battled. No need to stop or to be interrupted by anyone. How long…," I asked this repeatedly till my own soft and quiet voice became just as much a broken record as my thoughts. Till it hurt to try and picture the boys face again.

I sat there for what felt like all night. Positive that if I lifted my head up, the sun would already be over me, however, I was forced out of my daze and to lift myself upright when I heard two voices call my name from a near distance. I felt like I knew these voices right away but I didn't move as they grew closer. I did know them, however both had been hit with puberty since the last I heard these voices but it almost seemed as though nothing changed when Cheren and Bianca came sprinting down the same path I was coming from. Both their faces and waving hands got me on my feet and we three ran into one another with our arms messily wrapped around each other. We pulled away laughing, smiles on all our faces and the hints of tears welling in Bianca's eyes could be noticed from the sheer joy for us to be together again.

"Touko! I can't believe it! Touko it's been forever!" Bianca said in her trembled and happy voice, pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose while she spoke.

"We haven't seen you around in so long!" Cheren added, pulling us three closer together.

"Your mom called and told us that you were back in Unova! We just had to come see you!" Bianca said with enthusiasm as they both held themselves closer to me.

We three must have been a little too loud cause we could hear someone in one of the near houses yell to keep the noise down, but we laughed as, even with it being three years since, were still the troublesome group of kids we were then, just not as lost now.

"Maybe we should talk inside the Pokemon Center," suggested Bianca, clearly too afraid of disturbing the peace to be outside.

"Nah, I say we walk! Let the people sleep but why spend a sweet night indoors, right?" Cheren debated and after a moment of thought from Bianca, we all agreed and started down Rout 2 just like we had once before.

We walked and talked for a while, or at least till we reached Nacrene City. I listened to their tales and adventures they had while we were apart, telling a few of my own as well and sharing a few laughs with my best friends till entering into Nacrene. At that moment, we heard a transceiver go off from Cheren and froze.

"Hello?" Cheren answered and lifted a finger for us to wait while he talked. "Uh huh…of course!...Yes," me and Bianca listened till I could feel Bianca's green eyes set on me.

"So, what are you doing right now?" she asked with a smile, looking back to see Cheren still talking and then back to me. "You must be out doing something this late. I-If it's alright for me to ask," she added with a nervous laugh.

I could feel the heat reach my cheeks, unsure how to answer her and raised my hand to rub my neck, returning her a high-strung laugh of my own before shrugging.

"Guess I am just looking to see some old friends. Find out what I've missed over the time," I said, not noticing I was staring down at my boots till having to lift my head to see Bianca and the gentle smile she was giving me.

"That doesn't sound like something that couldn't wait till morning," she said with a small laugh. She then reached into the bag by her side and pulled out a pokeball. "Here," she said as she held out the pokeball. "It's a Tranquill and he knows fly, so you don't have to go running around here at all hours of day and night," she said as she took my hand to place the pokeball in it.

I didn't even get to look up from my hand before her arms were around me in a gentle hug. "I missed you Touko. Promise to not break contact with us again, ok? We got so worried," she said while holding the embrace and only pulled away after Cheren had finished talking.

"What's this love fest you two are having without me?" Cheren said with a mockingly hurt tone.

Bianca and I laughed as she let go of me for the most part other than the arm that she had around my shoulder. "Just having a girl talk, Mr. Champion," she teased, causing us to laugh again lightly as Cheren gave a scoff.

"I think it is time for us to head back though," Bianca said as she smiled at Cheren. "Touko wants to go revisit one of the gym leaders right now and plus, it is getting pretty late for us too," she said, giving a smile as she covered for me.

"Never too late for Touko though, huh," Cheren said with a small eye roll before nodding in agreement. "We'll talk later this week though, right Touko?" Cheren asked, both now looking to me for an answer.

"Of course! How could I say no to you guys," I said with a heart filled smile to them, Cheren and Bianca returning it with the same response. I couldn't say no to them, those who, even now, were my closest friends, now having me eager for this week to end with us three together.

"Good, cause you and I gotta have a battle sometime! I wanna see just how strong I am to the great and powerful Touko," Cheren teased but even still, I smiled and promised to battle him in near future, happy to see this bring a wide smile across his face.

"Well then, later this week it is then!" Bianca said as she left the pokeball in my care and walked away with Cheren by her side, leaving behind only one more set of words behind her to me.

"I hope you find him, Touko," Bianca said, laughing once more nervously before going on walking home with Cheren.

I stood there, a little shocked before the smile came crawling back to my lips as I stared at the pokeball Bianca left. I always connected best with her and knew she had the biggest heart out of the three of us. _"Guess this isn't too surprising then," _I thought with a small laugh, sliding the pokeball in my bag. I looked up to try and see Bianca and Cheren again, but they were already gone, however such would not prevent me from saying what needed to for me.

"I promise, I'll find my dream," I said, and with a smile of warmth, I started out into Nacrene City.


End file.
